


Lost souls and Reverie: a GoldVibe/ Lisa and Cisco ficlet

by Ring_Slinger



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst ish, F/M, mentions of deceased characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Slinger/pseuds/Ring_Slinger
Summary: Cisco needs to catch up with Lisa, turns out she has her own news to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJ_Rocca_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my wife because she asked for GoldVibe and I had some feelings to write out about things. As usual I don't own anything other than the thoughts in my head.

Things had changed at work, that's for certain not that he didn't mind some of them but he was still dealing with his own issues. While Wally had offered to hang out and be there for him, he respectfully declined. As the team departed for the night he sent a text, honestly unsure if need get a response.

To his surprise he actually got a reply, along with a time and place. Since it wasn't that far into the night he decided to walk there. With the way that things had been going lately he welcomed a distraction. Hopefully the walk would give him sometime to clear his head. If he had time to think, he'd probably have just kept replaying things over and over again leading to things that he didn't want to think about.

He looked up realizing that he'd reached the spot. As he entered the bar he sat down at their table that she had claimed after they'd first met.

He waited for what felt like an eternity, nursing his one beer and making sure that the bartender knew to keep a drink chilled and at the ready for her whenever she arrived. It wasn’t that he minded waiting for her, in fact it gave him time away from everything else in his life, so he relished the chance to hopefully catch up with her. The time passed and his beer had long since been gone when she finally walked through the door. He almost didn’t recognize her, the entirety of her usual ensemble replaced by something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. She casually strode up to him, purpose in her every step. When she sat down he couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

“Okay so I’m not one to say things like this usually? But who are you and what have you done with my Lisa?” he joked motioning to the bartender to bring the drink for her once she joined him.

She couldn’t help but smile at him, even when things in her world seemed to be at their worst. She nodded at the server for bringing her the drink and took a hard swig, slamming the glass down now half full. She looked at him, eyes half narrowed as she tucked her bangs behind her ears and let out a sigh.

“I got a message from my brother a while back” she paused it was still so hard to speak but she owed to both her brother’s memory and the only person she knew who cared as much for him as she did. “It was strange, but he was warning be to be careful and that something was coming for me. So..I hid, I moved and faked a new identity to basically become a bounty hunter of sorts” she gestured at her outfit. The fact that her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and straightened helped to frame her face very differently. She knew full well that she looked like a cop, almost walked like a cop and damn if she didn’t have the attitude. 

“Cisco..I..Lenny is gone” she started to say but stopped when he reached for her holding her hand. She saw the look of longing and pain on his face and knew instantly that something similar had happened.

“Dante..he was hit by a drunk driver” he offered, trying to relate to things but hearing about Len from her just pushed it over the edge. 

The two sat there for a moment, both trying to wait for the other to say something. Clearly this wasn’t the way that they wanted to reunite but it had to be said, this had to be done for a sense of closure. He sighed offering her a smile as he restrained from using his abilities as he rubbed her hand softly.

“I’m sorry about your brother. Really I am. I knew he went off to do something but I just never imagined” he trailed when she smiled at him softly. Tears were welling in her eyes and he realized that aside from her brother he was most likely the only person to see her so vulnerable. 

“Thanks..I’m sorry about Dante as well. I know that Lenny kidnapped him when we first met, but we never wanted that” she admitted truthfully. She finished the rest of her drink, not giving a damn about much else. She hadn’t wanted to burden Cisco with her feelings but without her brother he was all she had. Lisa knew that he’d feel the same, especially after what happened to his brother.

“Wow we’re quite a pair aren’t we? We come go a bar to reconnect and all we end up doing is sharing emotions. You’d think we were more drunk than we actually were” he joked, signalling for the check from the bartender.

“Yeah, I could think of far better things to do actually” she winked at him with the mischievous grin that he loved so much. She knew that the pain was still there, but thanks to talking with him it was diminishing.

“Oh yeah? Well I live close if you’ve got room on that bike for two” he playfully suggested, knowing that if she’d said know he wouldn’t push anything if she wasn’t ready.

“For you Cisco, I’d make it work” she replied honestly, clearly talking about more than just space on her bike. 

He stood up, leaving cash on the table as he offered her his hand. Things may have been different now thanks to Barry fucking up the timeline but as long as he had Lisa in his life he didn’t give a damn. He needed her as much as she needed him, so when she took the hand offered he knew that things would be alright. The two of them climbed onto the bike and with his arms wrapped around her, they left their problems behind.


End file.
